custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop meets Quirrell
(Meanwhile at Baby Bop's home) Baby Bop: Professor, I'm home. Professor Quirrell: T-There's m-my g-girl! Baby Bop: Glad, I'm home! Professor Quirrell: Y-You p-perhaps k-know me and your mother thought about taking you and BJ out to a nice restaurant. Baby Bop: Why is that? Baby Bop's Mom: It's for your grandmother's birthday. Professor Quirrell: T-That is right, Baby Bop b-but not t-that y-you n-need it, (chuckles). Baby Bop: I made new friends today at the park. Baby Bop's Mom: Really, that's wonderful do you know their names? Baby Bop: Stacy and Whitney Baby Bop's Mom: Do you play with them? Baby Bop: Yes. Mysterious Voice: It is your parents, that control your mind so they will use but join me and we will remove this threat from our world. Baby Bop: No, I'm too scared. Mom! Professor! help me, there's a evil voice. (Baby Bop's mom and Professor Quirrell rush into her room) Professor Quirrell: W-What's W-Wrong? Baby Bop: I heard a voice and I can't stay here alone, Voldemort is here and he wants me forever, I don't want to go with him, I want to stay with you guys (she starts to cry as her mom comforts her) Baby Bop's Mom: Shh! It's alright mommy's here, don't worry Voldemort doesn't exist he is only pretend, and I'll stay by you if you're scared you actually had a nightmare. Baby Bop: But what if he kills you and Quirrell? Professor Quirrell: H-He w-won't but my darling listen V-Voldemort is not real. (At the Restaurant) (Baby Bop and her family at a fancy restaurant) (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop, Professor Quirrell, and her family's table) Professor Quirrell: Mmm. W-Well T-That Looks good. Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum. Waiter: Is something wrong? Baby Bop: This is spinach. Professor Quirrell: C'mom, B-Baby Bop. A-At L-Least J-Just t-try it. Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad causing the spinach to fly around) Waiter: That's it. I quit. Baby Bop's Mom: Baby Bop that is it let's go home that was very rude of you (Baby Bop sighs) (fades to Baby Bop, Professor Quirrell, and her family arriving home) Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? BJ: Baby Bop punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. Baby Bop: Uh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. Professor Quirrell: N-Not to m-mention sh-she isn't banned. Now s-stay. (Baby Bop stomps up to her room and slams the door breaking it) Professor Quirrell: W-Well Whatever, that was I will go up there a-and f-find o-out!. (Professor Quirrell walks up the stairs) Baby Bop: (angry) I would rather leave! (Professor Quirrell enters her room scared) Professor Quirrell: B-Baby B-Bop I-It W-Wouldn't W-Work i-if y-you b-break d-down a -d-door!. Baby Bop: I rather live with Voldemort rather than you stupid ugly jerks! Professor Quirrell: T-That W-Would B-Be S-Scary. (Baby Bop's Mom runs to her room) Baby Bop's Mom: What is going on? Professor Quirrell: I persume that she broke this door! but I-I am not sure. Baby Bop's Mom: How did that happen? Professor Quirrell: I-don't k-know!. Baby Bop's Mom: This was very naughty of you, as far as I'm concerned Baby Bop you really lost your privileges playing with your friends and you added yourself another week. (Baby Bop hits her mom) Baby Bop: THAT IS UNFAIR! Professor Quirrell: J-Just d-don't h-hit i-it w-won't s-solve a-any p-problem! (Baby Bop hits her mom again) Baby Bop's Mom:THIS IS IT BABY BOP, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN TIMEOUT! (Baby Bop's mom drag her to the naughty chair) Professor Quirrell: Y-You w-won't n-need t-the n-naughty c-chair! (Baby Bop starts smiling) Professor Quirrell: W-Well A-At L-Least I-Will See You! Category:Harry Potter